


Borrowed Material

by DestinedHellfire



Series: Private Affairs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, More mentions of Arctic Monkey (Sun x Weiss), Other, Public Masturbation, Weiss has a cameo, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: Suffering from a mild outburst of insomnia, Vernal passes the late night hours with some borrowed inspiration from a certain ex-heiress.





	Borrowed Material

**Author's Note:**

> The following piece was commissioned by jdragoknight
> 
> (COMMISSION INFO IN THE END NOTES)

A crackling fire and the distant hoots of owls were the predominating ambiance currently over the campgrounds of the Branwen Tribe, cool midnight’s breeze accompanying it all as the tribal members slept as peacefully as hooligans of their nature could; a singular pair of worn boots proudly strutted past various tents of shapes and hues and towards the prisoner’s cage located against the western wall of the camp where a slumbering Weiss Schnee could be found on the forest floor.  As the mysterious figure approached closer to the lingering fire and the cage, more of her features would be illuminated until being fully enshrouded in light mere feet from the bars of the enclosure; Vernal’s face shifted into an irritated expression at the sight of the slumbering heiress.

_The Princess sleeps… there goes my fun for the night._

She would stand there for a moment in disappointed silence, blue irises briefly scanning over the figure of Weiss Schnee before turning her gaze backward toward the inviting warmth of the campfire; with a turn of her heels, the bandit would seat herself upon one of the logs that acted as a makeshift bench and allow boredom ridden thoughts parade through her mind. For as long as Vernal could remember, she had struggled with mild outbursts of Insomnia, these would only amplify in severity after the tribe had been paid a personal visit by the lot of Salem’s lackeys; a million questions ran through her mind that only added extra layers to the stress she was under hidden behind the confidence she strutted about with.

Sighing, the woman would find her eyes turning upward to take in the breathtaking night’s sky and the shattered moon above; her slight moment of reprieve would be abruptly concluded by a vibrating sensation coming from within the confines of her pant pocket. Reaching into the aforementioned pocket, Vernal would produce a scroll from within; she would gaze down at the device, thumb aimlessly brushing against the back of the communicator while the gears within her mind began to turn. Taking another brief glance over to where Weiss was sleeping, a mischievous grin would grow on her face as she figured out how she wished to spend the night. With a twitch of her thumb, the screen would illuminate, prompting her curious eyes to begin perusing its contents.

 **_5 NEW TEXT MESSAGES FROM: BANANA BRAIN_ ** **_♥_ **

**_[3 WEEKS AGO]:_ **

_Just crossed the border into Mistral! Where’s your airship dropping you off?_

**_[3 WEEKS AGO]:_ **

_Weiss…? You alright babe?_

**_[2 WEEKS AGO]:_ **

_It’s really hard to send messages outside the city… are you there? I’m worried about you._

****

**_[2 WEEKS AGO]:_ **

_WEISS!!!!!!!!!_

****

****

**_[1 WEEK AGO]:_ **

_I just heard the locals talking about an airship that crashed very recently, something about bandits!? I’m coming Snowflake… just hold out for me please; I love you._

The sheer substance of the messages alone was enough to prompt an amused laugh from the bandit woman.

“What a charming prince you have there…. _Snowflake_.”

Making sure to put extra emphasis on the new nickname she had stolen for Weiss, Vernal would watch as the woman in question briefly stirred in her sleep before returning to a peaceful state of rest. With another few taps of her thumb, the text messages would minimize and soon the photo gallery would be opened. The thirty or so images were rather innocent, selfies and screenshots of video chats with a rather handsome blonde monkey faunus; through these images, Vernal could pick up on a sense of brief happiness amongst a depression filled experience, that it was this peculiar boy who was the source of her joy… it made the faux maiden feel a moment of jealousy, for it was a sensation she wished she could experience for herself but never could due to the sheer responsibility that rested upon her shoulders. During this moment of realization, Vernal became lost in her thoughts once more, imaging herself in the boots of the heiress before snapping herself back into reality; she would briefly curse beneath her breath before continuing with what she had been doing before the rather lovely daydream.

Upon further scrolling back in the picture archive, the bandit woman would soon find the enthralling material she had been searching for; a wide grin that was the mixture of both mischief and arousal as she pursued through nude images of both the heiress and the boy from the screenshots earlier, her bottom lip slowly nibbled on by her own teeth as her curious eyes took mental notes of every detail of their nude figures. A subtle but rapidly growing warmth began to emerge from between her legs as she flipped between the pale nature and firmness of Weiss’ 32A sized breasts and the stiffness and length of the blonde’s erection; her breathing began to grow heavy as she felt the intoxicating waves of lust begin to slowly slither up her body and consume her. A gloved hand would arch over her right breast and intently descend down the rest of her torso until coming to a stop at her beltline, prompting the faux maiden to begin eagerly unbuckling the buckle of the black leather belt to reveal the fasteners that held her maroon tinted jeans closed.

Vernal would turn her attention back to the photos on the device in her hand, softly licking her lips as she continued to stare at the arousing erection of that blonde monkey and the complexation of the huntress’ nipples; imaging her tongue swirling around both the prior and the latter and predicting just what the two of them tasted like. These thoughts incited the bandit to undo both the button and zipper of her jeans to allow a teasing amount of her red hued panties to be exposed to the night air; the sudden shift in temperature reaching her nether region sent a volt of lustful excitement coursing throughout her body, egging her to press forward and fully succumb to her seductive desires. Impatiently, the bandit would command her dominant palm to slither down her body until it reached the inviting destination that was the confines of her underwear; the fuzzed sensation of her well-trimmed pubic hair combined with the moist warmth that was her arousal was truly magnificent, causing Vernal to let out a soft exhalation of relief as the tips of her fingers contacted the entrance of her womanhood.

Aimless circles would start to be drawn by Vernal, as her eyes lingered on the photograph of the heiress’ bare figure; imaging to herself just how much she wished It was currently pressed against her own frame whilst the blonde monkey could be found with his head between her tanned thighs. A smirk of seduction began to grow on her face as the fantasy continued to play out in her head, Weiss’ tongue swirling around her own as they laid there on the very floor of the cage she was currently locked in. Truth be told, Vernal didn’t care that the mental image saw the three of them performing such sensual acts in broad daylight with the entire camp as their audience, this proposition only made the woman more aroused and causing more of her fluids to seep onto the tips of her fingers.

_Little Snowflake isn’t deserving of such a… stunning man, she wouldn’t even know what to do with something that size._

After giving her own taunt a snicker, Vernal would eagerly insert her index finger into the inner walls of her entrance, letting out a faintly audible gasp as the lustful fluids allowed easy entry to her shockingly tight folds. Her eyes would flutter shut, letting her fingers do all the talking by beginning a rhythmic motion that saw her slender digit pump in and out of her at an exceptionally teasing pace; setting the scroll down on the mossy floor beneath her boots, she would take her now freed hand and begin kneading her left breast through the fabric that made up her top. A slight adjustment to the incline of her position made it far easier for the faux maiden to continue her self-stimulation, and would swiftly prompt her to closer simulate the girth that the blonde in the photographs had by inserting a second finger into her womanhood to accompany the first.

Vernal’s mind began to go blank of everything except the mental image of three-way intercourse between her, the heiress and the monkey; an eagerness washing over her that saw the pace of the fingering quicken, causing her heart rate to amplify in intensity as a response to the sheer levels of excitement that she was administering upon herself. It was in that instant that a twisted idea formed in the confines of her mind, one that would see her reach back down and retrieve Weiss’ scroll once more; she would extend and raise the device out above her face while her other hand continued to explore her inner walls.

_Seems the poor monkey is having trouble finding his beloved princess, a little motivation should help with his drive…_

Snapping a photograph of her current state, making sure to include a teasing glimpse of her prisoner; the bandit female would eagerly begin writing an appropriate message to attach to the image.

 **_TEXT: BANANA BRAIN_ ** **_♥_ **

_Snowflake is safe with me… but you and me have SO much to talk about ;D_

After tapping the ‘SEND’ button, Vernal would nonchalantly toss the scroll back down onto the forest floor near her feet. Glancing back, she would take note of the still slumbering Weiss Schnee before turning her attention back to the hand that was moving wildly in the confines of her lower undergarment. The pleasure was growing much too wonderful, the urge to scream in ecstasy looming just on the subtly chapped edges of her lips; the only thing stopping her from awakening the entire Branwen Tribe was her discipline, even in such lustful situations. Instead the bandit would only begin to slowly pant as she began to feel the fluids of arousal slowly flow out from her womanhood, slithering through the small gaps in her tanned fingers and seeping into the material that her panties were made of.

Light blue eyes would shift back and forth with the slightest hint of paranoia, there would be no logical explanation for her current actions in the probability of being seen or heard; it wouldn’t be long now until the change in guard stationed just outside the camp walls. With a new-found sense of urgency, Vernal desperately wanted to fully succumb to the lustful pleasure that was washing over her. Throwing all reason out into the wind, the bandit would act purely based on her primal instincts; she would eagerly shift her pants and panties further down until they came to rest just above her knees, next to follow would be her shirt that was lifted up above her lusciously appealing 38C breasts. The sudden mixture of the fire’s warmth and the chilling night breeze hitting mocha toned skin struck the woman like a bolt of lightning, amplifying the sensation she was already undergoing.

_Shit… I haven’t felt like this sense that night with Raven…_

Subtly gasping for air, the faux maiden would begin pumping her slender digits in and out of her entrance with an unexpected but much welcomed quickened pace; soft sloshes could occasionally be heard as her efforts continued, the liquid arousal now slowly dripping down to collide with both the bark of the makeshift log bench and the mossy forest floor beneath her feet. With a sudden curve of her middle finger, Vernal would locate her g-spot, to cause her self-control to shatter for a brief moment in time.

“F-fuck…!”

Vernal cursed with as much of a hushed tone as she possibly could manage, still not wishing to alert any of the sixty or so bandits that currently slumbered within the confines of their various tents. Her climax was quickly approaching, that much was clear, and it was only a matter of time before her lustful desire would finally be satiated. Needless to say, the bandit could not wait any longer for that fact to come to fruition. She would dive back into her earlier fantasy, tongue buried deep within the confines of Weiss Schnee’s womanhood as the enticing size of Sun Wukong’s erection eagerly filled every inch of her entrance; the three moaning together in unison as they drove one another deep into their most basic yet exciting desires was leaving Vernal teetering on the edge of climax.

“Shit...! Shit…! SHIT…!”

She was quickly losing all sense of control, her cursed moans and the pumping of her fingers magnifying by a minimum factor of three. Her eyes would slam themselves shut as she desperately attempted to force herself over the edge of the cliff that symbolized her release. Vernal’s chest was heaving during this stage, her free hand quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle as much of her moans as possible. The longer these ministrations transpired, the more vivid her imagination grew and cause new visions to appear in her sensual fantasy; the pace of Sun’s thrusts matching that of what her fingers were currently moving at inside of her, the same could be applied to the speed at which her tongue was moving inside the walls of Weiss’ nethers.

_Fuck me… fuck me… FUCK ME…._

Vernal’s hallucination would see the blonde monkey faunus finally give a final thrust, causing his warm seed to flow deep within her womanhood; which would provide her body with the appropriate cue to drown in the lustful ocean metaphorically representing her impending climax. With a final muffled scream, the bandit female would feel her walls collapse in on top of her fingers, her legs twitching and causing the heels of her boots to kick up a small amount of dirt that would launch itself into the fire in front of her. Her orgasm would transpire for around a minute, before she was able to remotely form a cognitive thought in her mind.

“Holy shit…”

The faux maiden would simply state after lowing the hand that acted as a muzzle, her face revealing a satisfied grin; inhaling a deep breath, Vernal would reach once more for the scroll of the heiress, holding it out with camera open to presumably snap yet another picture to send to the blonde male. With a soft shutter sound, she would review the photo in question before sending it, making sure that her both her exposed assets and orgasm glistened thighs were in frame.

 **_TEXT: BANANA BRAIN_ ** **_♥_ **

_Come and find me… I can’t wait to meet you._ **_♥_ **

Tapping the “SEND” button for the final time tonight, Vernal would rise to her feet and tidy herself up by restoring her attire to the state it was in prior to her masturbation session; one could say that timing was on her side as well, as mere seconds afterwards the incoming guard shift would cross paths with her.

“Insomnia got you restless again Vernal?”

The guard on the left would ask, clearly in a manner that demonstrated that neither of the pair had a semblance of an idea as to what had just transpired beneath the entire camp’s nose.

“Something like that.” Vernal would reply, finding the shift back to her normal attitude rather effortless.

“In that case, have fun babysitting the brat.” With a head nod towards the captive heiress, both guards would let out a chuckle that was met with a similar one from that of the faux maiden.

“Always do.” Clear sarcasm was present in her voice, turning her full gaze back to the female in question as the guards continued on their way; stepping towards the cage, Vernal would lean in to whisper to the slumbering prisoner.

“I can’t wait for your boyfriend to come try and save you…”

After blowing the girl a teasing kiss, the bandit would turn on her heels and back towards her tent with schemes of how to make her vision a reality on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to commission an entry in the "Private Affairs" series, please email me at destinedhellfire@gmail.com. 
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter (@destindhellfire) for any writing updates!
> 
> Keep moving forward!
> 
> -Michael


End file.
